pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Louise Glück
| birth_place = New York City, New York, USA | occupation = Poet | nationality = United States | alma_mater = Columbia University | spouse = | subject = | period = | genre = | movement = | notableworks = | influences = | influenced = | awards = US Poet Laureate (2003–2004) | signature = }} Louise Elisabeth Glück (born 22 April 1943) is an American poet of Hungarian Jewish heritage. She was appointed Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress in 2003, after serving as a Special Bicentennial Consultant three years earlier in 2000. Life Early years Glück was born in New York City and grew up on Long Island. Her father, an immigrant from Hungary, helped invent and market the X-Acto Knife.PostClassic Glück graduated in 1961 from George W. Hewlett High School, in Hewlett, New York. She went on to attend Sarah Lawrence College and later transferred to Columbia University. Career Glück won the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry in 1993 for her collection The Wild Iris. Glück is the recipient of the National Book Critics Circle Award (Triumph of Achilles), the Academy of American Poet's Prize (Firstborn), as well as numerous Guggenheim fellowships. She lives in Cambridge, Massachusetts, and was previously a Senior Lecturer in English at Williams College in Williamstown, MA. Glück currently teaches at Yale University, where she is the Rosencranz Writer in Residence, and in the Creative Writing Program of Boston University. She has also been a member of the faculty of the University of Iowa and taught at Goddard College in Vermont.http://www.yaledailynews.com/news/art-news/2010/04/13/gluck-fuses-poetry-teaching-style/ Glück is the author of twelve books of poetry, including: "A Village Life" (2009); Averno (2006) which was a finalist for The National Book Award; The Seven Ages (2001); Vita Nova (1999), which was awarded The New Yorker's Book Award in Poetry; Meadowlands (1996); The Wild Iris (1992), which received the Pulitzer Prize and the Poetry Society of America's William Carlos Williams Award; Ararat (1990), which received the Library of Congress's Rebekah Johnson Bobbitt National Prize for Poetry; and The Triumph of Achilles (1985), which received the National Book Critics Circle Award, the Boston Globe Literary Press Award, and the Poetry Society of America's Melville Kane Award. The First Four Books collects her early poetry. Louise Glück has also published a collection of essays, Proofs and Theories: Essays on Poetry (1994), which won the PEN/Martha Albrand Award for Nonfiction. Sarabande Books published in chapbook form a new, six-part poem, October, in 2004. Recognition In 2001 Yale University awarded Louise Glück its Bollingen Prize in Poetry, given biennially for a poet's lifetime achievement in his or her art. Her other honors include the Lannan Literary Award for Poetry, the Sara Teasdale Memorial Prize (Wellesley, 1986), the Massachusetts Institute of Technology Anniversary Medal (2000), and fellowships from the Guggenheim and Rockefeller foundations and from the National Endowment for the Arts. She is a member of the American Academy and Institute of Arts and Letters, and in 1999 was elected a Chancellor of the Academy of American Poets. In 2003 she was named as judge for the Yale Series of Younger Poets and served in that position through 2010. Glück was appointed the U.S. Poet Laureate from 2003 through 2004, succeeding Billy Collins. Publications Poetry *''Firstborn'' (1968) *''The House on Marshland'' (1975) *''The Garden'' (1976) *''Descending Figure'' (1980) *''The Triumph of Achilles'' (1985) *''Ararat'' (1990) *''The Wild Iris'' (1992) *''Mock Orange'' (1993) *''The First Four Books of Poems'' (1995) *''Meadowlands'' (1997) *"Telemachus' Guilt" *''Vita Nova'' (1999) *''The Seven Ages'' (2001) *''Averno'' (2006) *''A Village Life'' (2009) (shortlisted for the 2010 International Griffin Poetry Prize) Prose *''Proofs and Theories: Essays on Poetry'' (1994) References External links ;Poems * Louise Glück profile and poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Louise Glück b. 1943 at the Poetry Foundation. * Louise Glück--Online Poems. ;Books * [http://thefloatinglibrary.com/averno/ Full text of Averno available at The Floating Library] ;Audio / video * Griffin Poetry Prize reading, including video clip ;About * Louise Glück (1943- ) at [[Modern American Poetry], Department of English, University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign * Griffin Poetry Prize biography * Louise Glück In Conversation ;Etc. * Louise Glück: Online Resources from the Library of Congress * Louise Glück at artstomp.com Category:1943 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Women poets Category:American Poets Laureate Category:Boston University faculty Category:Columbia University alumni Category:George W. Hewlett High School alumni Category:People from Cambridge, Massachusetts Category:People from Five Towns, New York Category:People from New York City Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:Sarah Lawrence College alumni Category:University of Iowa faculty Category:Williams College faculty Category:Yale University faculty Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop faculty Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:Writers from New York